Curiosity killed the well
by amelias-nature
Summary: Full title: Curiosity killed the... well it didn't kill anything this time.  Summary: Mike is feeling curious and asks Puck to help him out. SMUT


**Title:** Curiosity Killed the… Well, it didn't kill anything this time.  
><strong>Author:<strong> amelias-nature  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Word count: <strong>2160  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Mike/Puck, Mike/Tina, Puck/Surprise!  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> semi-infidelity (no hard feelings or secrets)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Mike is feeling curious and asks Puck to help him out.  
><strong>AN: **Thank you to eat-laugh-sing from tumblr who suggested this idea. You wished me Merry Christmas and I got back to you really late. So here's that story I promised! :-*

* * *

><p><strong>Curiosity killed the… Well it didn't kill anything this time.<strong>

Mike tried to keep his looks inconspicuous. There wasn't anybody besides the two of them around, but he didn't want to seem that obvious. Mike had stayed after dance boot camp to practice his own dances some more while _he'd_ stayed to lift some weights. Now would be ideal. Now would be… convenient? No, that made it all seem so… cheap.

Mike just needed to know if he really wanted this. Was he curious enough to actually try it? Did he find _him_ attractive enough to enjoy it somehow? Did _he_ find Mike attractive enough to agree to such a request? Hell, was _he_ even gay? Or bi, or whatever?

Mike and Tina had actually discussed it a few times, and they'd agreed that he probably was bi. It was hard to act like him and not be. Of course, they hadn't talked about it very long, Mike being a little shy of the subject.

It had all started when Kurt let it slip to Rachel, who'd let it slip to Mercedes, who'd let it slip to Tina, who'd let it slip to Mike that Kurt had finally slept with Blaine. Mike had then been subjected to in depth details that he soon realized should have squicked him out. But instead, he and Tina had had an amazing night together. Possibly the second best only to their first time.

It had taken him a month before he mentioned it to his girlfriend. Then she'd practically tortured him with an unfinished blowjob to find out whom he'd been thinking about.

And now he stood alone in an empty locker room with that very boy. His mind finally made up. Turning he reminded himself of Tina's words from that night.

"_I'd rather have you experiment once and tell me everything, then let it fester and do it anyways and be afraid to tell me anything. I just don't want you to lie to me."_

He also remembered that her parents would be gone until Sunday. Before he could say anything however, or even gather his thoughts again, a voice broke through his scattering thoughts.

"See something you like, Mikey?" asked Puck, in a towel and on his way back from the showers.

Usually, especially around other guys, Mike would laugh and reply with, "You wish. My abs are so much better than yours, and mine come with a girlfriend." Then they'd proceed to argue for a few minutes about who had the better abs. However, it was just the two of them, and Mike was curious. "Sure do," he said instead.

He couldn't help but feel a little pride when Puck's smirk turned to a look of surprise, but the boy quickly recovered. "And that would be…?"

Mike looked up and down Puck's hard, wet body, licking his lips. "I'd say everything," he shrugged, "But I can't see all of you."

Puck's eyebrow shot up and a hand went to his towel. But instead of dropping it he grasped it tightly. "Okay, what's going on, Mike?"

The Asian couldn't really tell if Puck was scared or just confused, but he had enough sense not to approach him just yet. "I've been thinking a lot lately," he said, looking over Puck's shoulder. "Mostly about guys being together. When I mentioned it to Tina she kinda encouraged me to explore it a bit. Wanted to know if I thought about anyone in particular." He looked back at Puck then. "I've really only thought about you." Carefully, he stepped closer to Puck, within arm's reach, but not touching. "I'm curious, Puck. Will you help me out?"

"I'm not gay," Puck said. His voice was a little rough and Mike grinned as he watched him swallow.

"Tina and I kinda assumed you were bi."

"Well you'd be right."

"So?"

Puck's slightly scared look turned back to a smirk and Mike could have sworn his cock got half hard with the sexy look. Then he found himself caught in a kiss by lips as hard as his own. He moaned, putting a hand on the boy's neck and changing the angle, allowing sudden and deep access. The arousal that shot down Mike's spine shocked him into pulling away, gasping for breath.

"So you'll humor me?" Mike asked, his voice surprisingly rough.

Puck smiled, running a hand over Mike's chest down to the waist of his tented boxers. "I'll do more than humor you," he said, "I'll turn you gay."

Rolling his eyes, Mike shoved at Puck a little, knowing the boy was messing with him. "Shut up and fuck me."

Puck froze for a second before asking, "Is that what you want? Curious guys don't usually go that far."

Mike could feel the blush spreading over his chest. "Well, uh, I… um, I want to try everything. Maybe? I don't know."

Puck grinned but nodded. "Then we better get started, don't you think?" He spoke into Mike's lips, barely touching them.

Mike whimpered a bit before surging forward to close the tiny gap between them. His hands start to grasp at Puck, running over his arms and chest, as if trying to find the breasts they're so used to feeling. But the Asian didn't seem to mind, considering that the noises he was releasing sounded more turned on than off.

Knowing they had a lot to do in a limited time, Puck moved them to a bench. He meant to join Mike, so was a little startled when the boy pulled away, kissing down his chest. Puck hadn't been expecting such willingness, but he wasn't going to complain. Allowing Mike to set the pace, Puck kept himself from thrusting forward, or even removing his towel.

It didn't seem to matter though when Mike reached the top edge of the cotton and quickly pulled it away. They remained silent as the Asian paused, taking the cock before him in his hand, stroking it once, as if trying to figure out what it was. After his first gentle stroke, he tightened his hold and sped up the pace.

Only when Puck gasped in reaction to a thumb swiping over his slit did Mike lean forward to take a taste.

"Fuck!" cried out Puck as the boy immediately sucked his cheeks in. It was incredible, the wet heat surrounding the head of his cock, almost as if he was fucking a girl. But that quickly got wiped from his mind when he ran a hand through Mike's hair, encouraging, not forcing, the boy to take more.

It worked. Soon Puck could feel his cock hitting the back of Mike's throat and the tingles indicating his end started to tease at the base of his spine.

"I'm gonna come," he groaned out.

Mike pulled away, continuing his fast pace with his hand. "I wanna taste," he said, voice a little hoarse, before returning. This time keeping his bobs shallow but sucks strong.

Letting himself relax and not hold back, Puck thrust a few times before stilling and coming into Mike's mouth. Mike squeezed his eyes shut but swallowed anyways. When the last of Puck's cum had been squeezed out of him, Mike pulled away, panting a little.

"So?" Puck asked. "Did you like it? Looked like you might have wanted to spit."

Nodding, Mike cleared his throat. "Yeah, but the sinks were too far away. Tasted fine, I just hate the texture."

"Yeah, it's an acquired taste." Puck stepped back a bit, looking pointedly at Mike's still hard cock trapped in his pants. "What next?"

"Uh…" Mike blushed, glancing at the floor, "I don't think I really wanna actually fuck. Even if Tina says it would be okay."

Immediately Puck dropped to the floor, using his discarded towel as a cushion. "One blow job it is, then," he smirked, opening the other boy's jeans before waiting for a response.

Caught off guard, Mike just stared eyes wide as Puck drew his erection into his mouth. At the first feel of suction he gasped, hips leaving the bench. "Fuck, I won't last long."

Pulling off and sucking on two of his own fingers, Puck smirked. "Don't have to," he said, before returning to the long thin cock.

Mike groaned, trying not to think that this was the best blowjob ever, considering Tina was pretty awesome. But it was definitely different. When he felt Puck tugging on his jeans he lifted his hips, gasping as it pushed his cock further into the boy's mouth, and allowed the denim to be pulled away.

To keep Mike distracted, Puck took more of him in, sucked a little harder until his moistened digits reached Mike's pucker. Backing off a little he teased the hole, listening for when Mike's gasps of surprise turned a bit more desperate. Then he took Mike half way and as he pulled off slowly, with as much suction as he could manage, he carefully pushed in a finger.

Letting out a sharp, wordless cry, Mike thrust forward before pushing back on the intruding digit. Puck stopped all movement except for his tongue, swirling it over and around the head of Mike's cock. Only when the Asian let out a whimper, his hips moving slightly, did Puck resume his movements.

Soon, Mike was moving back and forth, thrusting into Puck's mouth before pushing onto Puck's finger. The mohawked boy could see in his face that Mike was ready to blow, so he gave him that last little push. Twisting his finger he found the bump and rubbed over it relentlessly.

Working like magic, Mike lifted off the bench, trying to get as deep into Puck as possible and started shooting down the boy's throat. Without even blinking Puck took it all, humming in appreciation.

When Mike finally relaxed, slumping back onto the bench, Puck pulled away, licking his lips. "So?"

Mike rolled his eyes, nudging at the boy's shoulder. "So the prostate thing is kinda hot."

"Should I expect another meeting?" Puck smirked. "Do you want to try more?"

Shaking his head, Mike slowly stood, pulling his pants back up and closing them. "I think I know enough for Tina and me to uh… switch it up a bit."

Chuckling, Puck stood, walking to his locker in the nude since they were obviously alone. "Fair enough man. Have fun."

Mike nodded, grinning a little as he finished dressing. "See ya, Puck," he called as he headed from the room.

"Yeah man," replied Puck, just finishing up.

* * *

><p>As soon as Mike left the school he started having doubts about what he'd done. He went straight to Tina's house as planned, but sat in the driveway for a good fifteen minutes before a text from his girlfriend told him to <em>quit stalking me and get in here.<em>

Seeing Tina as he walked in and the memory of that afternoon still fresh in his mind sparked something in him and he practically attacked the girl, holding her close and kissing her deeply.

By the time Tina was able to extract herself and get a few breaths in, she asked, slightly amused, "What's all this about?"

Taking a deep breath, Mike closed his eyes and said, "Remember that thing I've been thinking about lately? Well, I sort of tried it." When all he got was a confused stare, he added, "You know that strap-on Santana got you for your birthday?"

This time is was Tina who attacked Mike mumbling in between kisses, "Tell me every dirty detail."

* * *

><p>Puck grinned at the boys on his couch. He was late, but they'd long since known the location of the spare key and let themselves in. It was Puck's turn to "host" them tonight since his sister had girl scouts until eight and his ma worked the evening shift. They had the next three hours to themselves.<p>

"Sorry I'm late," he said, dropping his backpack by the stairs, "Something came up last minute."

"Like what?" asked Dave, muting the game, getting an annoyed glare from Sebastian who grabbed the remote to un-mute it, though he turned it down a bit.

"You'll never guess who I helped discover their bisexuality this afternoon," said Puck, walking in and dropping onto the couch between the boys.

"Who?" asked Sebastian, eyebrows raised in curiosity but eyes locked on the television.

"Mike," said Puck.

That got two sets of eyes on him fast. "What?" came in stereo.

Puck shrugged. "He was curious, we were the only ones there and he asked me to help him out. We exchanged blowjobs, I fingered him a bit. Nothing big." He glanced at the two boys on either side of him, suddenly a little nervous. "Um… I'm sorry. Is that okay?"

He kept his eyes on the floor, so Puck missed the shared look between Dave and Sebastian. His only answer was a searing kiss from Dave and Sebastian's hand on his covered cock and mouth on his neck.

After a moment of slow torture, Sebastian whispered into Puck's ear, "Tell us every dirty detail."

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Was that a big enough surprise at the end there? I couldn't decide which to pair with Puck, so I used both. I am planning on visiting that 3some in the future. Mostly on how 3 guys from 3 different schools meet and become a triad. Though I have no idea when I will be doing it.


End file.
